Nice day for a Drive
by Midnight bluestream
Summary: If anyone read High School Dayz, then this is one of the reasons why Tenten doesn't drive. please Review! Dedicated to all the people who read my stories!


**Okay as u know i have a major case of writers block.... and i was looking through all my old writing and found this. it is kind of weird and probably sucks, but it's all i have before i update High school Dayz. **

**NARUTO DO NOT OWN!!!**

* * *

Temari sighed and looked through her rear-view mirror, she just picked up some of Gaara's friends at a park nowhere near where any of them live. She sadly had a blue van, that held six people. Perfect because she was always giving rides to Gaara and his friends.

In the back was Naruto, Shikamaru, Neji, Kankuro and Gaara sat up front with her.

"So why are you guys all the way out here, with no civilization what so ever" she asked.

They all looked at each other with horrified looks, "don't wanna talk about it" they all said.

Temari sighed, she had been driving for more then an hour already and was still on the road with no one anywhere until maybe another hours drive. She saw a lime green BMW, when it past by she saw a girl with brown hair pulled up into two buns on the top of her head. "Hey don't you know her?" Temari asked pointing to the car.

"Seems familiar" Kankuro said only getting a small glance of the girl before she went past them.

"woah she should slow down. Not like it matters no ones on this road anyhow" Temari sigh.

"Temari I'm hungry can we stop and eat somewhere?" Naruto whined, a few minutes later everyone started whining. Temari finally giving in, pulled into a small store, on the side of the road.

"Tenten watch where your going!"shouted Sakura from the passenger seat, as they hit yet another trash can.

"Where that heck are these trash cans coming from?!" Ino shouted, "we aren't anywhere near houses"

"Hey didn't that girl look familiar to any of you?" Tenten asked turning in her seat looking behind them.

"Tenten keep your eyes on the road!" Hinata screamed.

"Oh right sorry" Tenten smiled turning back to look at the road.

When she looked there was a tree right in front of them, Tenten swerved to the right making everyone fall towards the left side of the car.

"That tree came out of nowhere" Tenten said looking at her friends who somehow traded places so no w Ino sat in front with Tenten while Sakura held onto Hinata like her life depended on it.

"T-tenten let one of u-us trade y-you spots" Hinata stuttered.

"No way Hinata, I am perfectly fit to drive this automobile" Tenten said closing her eyes and crossing her arms, Ino grabbed the wheel and turned to miss the person in another car.

"Tenten!" they all screamed.

"Oh right!" Tenten grabbed the wheel again.

"Where are we again?" Hinata asked looking at a map.

"Here let me take a look" Ino said grabbing the map from Hinata.

After a while Ino opened it bigger, "this cant be right, I don't see the lake or this road anywhere on here"

"Its hot in here Tenten roll down a window!" Sakura whined.

"Here I'll roll down your window" Tenten sighed pressing a button but accidently rolled down Ino's, the wind blew the map out of her hands, and somehow ended up on Tenten's head covering her eyes.

"Ah I cant see!" Tenten screamed turning the wheel all over the place ending up off the road.

"Tenten we're off the road!" Hinata screamed as they headed towards a broken fence.

"Press the brakes!" Ino screamed pushing her foot down on Tenten's to try and stop but she pushed the gas petal.

"Ino get your foot off mine I cant move it!" Tenten screamed letting go of the wheel trying to pull the Map off.

"I cant my leg is stuck!" Ino said trying to move but couldn't.

"Tenten, Ino someone grab the wheel!" Hinata screaming reaching over the drivers seat taking hold off the wheel. Turning back onto the road, but they hit a large bump and all went flying in the air, since none of them were wearing seatbelts. All there stuff scattering.

"That was a big bump" Tenten sighed finally getting the map off her head, "are we going faster?"

"Tenten press the brakes" Ino yelled again. Tenten tried to move again.

"I cant my leg is stuck from something" Tenten yelled.

They all looked down to see someone's bag on top of her foot.

"How did that get there!?" Hinata asked pointing to the bag.

"I don't know but I'm more worried about that!" Sakura said pointing to a huge hill shaped like a ramp. They realized that they were no longer on the road.

The girls all grabbed the wheel but Ino hit Tenten's leg making her push down on the gas petal again to they all went over the jump, spinning around in the air, all of them out of their seats and hitting the doors. By a miracle they landed on the ground with the wheels still on the ground. They somehow changed spots though, Hinata was in passenger, Sakura driver, Tenten and Ino in the back.

"We're alive!" Tenten shouted hugging Ino.

"Not for long" Sakura shouted, "somethings stuck on the petal and look at that!" she pointed to a bunch of cows.

"Where the heck did cows come from!?!" they all screamed.

Temari sighed, they have been at that small store for almost an hour, civilization seemed to be more distant to her. She was snapped out of her daze by something on the right side of the road. She slammed the brakes, good thing too, because a bunch of cows came running on the road.... wait COWS?!

"Where the heck did cows come from!?" She shouted everyone watching as they ran past. Just as the last one went they were about to go when they saw a green BMW with a pink haired girl on the outside of the drivers side, looking like she was flying right beside the car.

They could hear her scream "how did this happen?!" and "get me back inside!"

But they soon went past the road, everyone just stared at the car. When it got farther away they saw another girl with black hair outside the passenger side, they just got inside right when they went over another hill.

"Now I'm sure I saw them somewhere" Temari said still looking in the direction where the disappeared.

Sakura and Hinata were screaming, "get me back into the car!" finally Tenten and Ino got them back in, but just after that they hung onto each other for dear life, as they went over another jump.

They al somehow ended up in the back of the car. But they were going even faster now.

"Why are we going faster!" Ino yelled then she noticed more stuff has been pilled up on the gas petal.

She tried to get up but couldn't. Tenten was on top of her, while she was on top of Sakura, who was on Hinata's legs. Hinata was sitting straight back into the seat.

It took them a few minutes to be all sitting in the back seat not on anyone else, they also found themselves back on the road, just swerving all over the place. They all tried to move but were forced back into the seat because of how fast they were going. They pressed random buttons to stop the car. The doors were locked so they couldn't escape, windshield wipers going, windows down, blue tooth on, but they never phoned anyone. Hinata tried to get up but hit the phone and of course phoning someone.

Temari was still weirded out about what happened then someone phoned her, she turned on her blue tooth, only to hear air.

"Hello is anyone there?" she asked all the boys turned around to see a car far behind them swirling all over the road.

"Tenten, look theirs someone in front of us!" they heard a familiar voice yell.

"Ino is that you?" Temari yelled.

"Oh my god we're going to crash!" screamed another voice.

"Sakura?"

"I cant move!" they heard another girl scream.

"HINATA!?" Temari screamed.

"Oh no another jump!" Tenten screamed.

The boys turned around to see that the car was gone.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!" they heard the girls scream.

Then there was a loud bang.

"Tenten grab the wheel!" Hinata screamed.

"Sakura grab the wheel!" Tenten screamed.

"Ino grab the wheel!" Sakura screamed.

"Hinata grab the wheel!" Ino screamed.

They all grabbed the wheel not knowing Temari could hear them.

"I cant believe I'm going to die with you losers!" Ino cried.

"All we were going to do was go to a lake!" Tenten screamed.

"What do you mean losers!" Sakura yelled.

"You guys are annoying!" Hinata yelled.

"Turn right!" Ino shouted.

"No Turn left!" Tenten ordered.

"Go straight!" Sakura screamed.

"Someone try press the brakes!" Hinata screamed.

They took a left and ended up back on the road put the force from the turn made them all fall into the back seat again.

"It's a van!" screamed Tenten.

"What if we crash?"Ino shouted.

Temari and the boys all listened in horror as the girls continued to scream.

Then they saw the car coming closer to them, and went flying past them and they saw four girls all in the back seat screaming and hugging each other.

"Grab the wheel!" they all shouted and then zoomed off up ahead.

"Hey Tenten I didn't know you had a skylight" Ino said.

"I don't" Tenten said confused.

"Well you do now"

"Stop sitting there and get me back in the car!" Hinata screamed.

"Holy crap! Whats the matter with you guys shut off the car!" Naruto shouted.

"Hurry up I'm slipping" Hinata screamed again.

The girls all screamed as they pulled Hinata back into the car.

"Shut it off" Sakura yelled.

"I cant!" Tenten screamed.

"Why not"

"Because I tried that an hour ago and I don't think it will work now!"

Everyone went silent.

"Tenten if I don't die from this, Im going to kill you!" Hinata shouted.

"Oh my god what the hell is that!?" Sakura shouted pointing towards the biggest hill they saw all night.

"These hills are like FREAKING RAMPS" Ino shouted.

"If we die, my stuff goes to Kiba and SHino!" Hinata yelled.

"Mine goes to the idiot Naruto and Duck butt Sasuke!" Sakura shouted.

"Mine goes to Shikamaru!" Ino cried.

"Neji, Lee and Temari!" Tenten cried hugging Ino.

All three girls hugged each other crying while they went over the big hill.

**AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!**

Temari had already made it back to civilization and was now standing in a parking lot, listening to the girls scream. Gaara and them went to talk to Sasuke and some other guys, they all sitting against some black car.

Then Temari heard something and looked at the boys they ran away from the car. Then out of nowhere a green BMW landed on the poor little car. The green cars back wheels spinning slowly.

The back door flung open and four girls popped out. They all looked around. The pink haired girl started jumping around.

"Oh sweet merciful Gods I'm ALIVE!!!" Sakura screamed.

"Ground. I'm never leaving you again!" Tenten sighed flopping onto the ground.

"I love you! I love you! I love you!" Ino cried, laying on the ground.

Hinata just stood there for a second looking around, then she fell on her knees.

"We made it... WE FREAKING MADE IT!" she screamed.

All the girls turned and looked at each other, then they all bursted out crying running to each other and hugging each other just in front of the car.

"We're alive!" they all screamed.

"Tenten your never driving again." Sakura whispered into her ear.

"I'm tearing up my license when we get to our home..." Tenten whispered back.

"I'm so glad none of us will have to drive a car until we come back to the city" Ino whispered.

"Now are we going to drive to the lake or what?" Hinata asked, "I'm driving this time"

They all laughed and moved all their bags putting them in the trunk.

Hinata then noticed her cell phone was turned on. "Hello?" she asked.

"Bye girls" they all turned to see Temari with her cell phone in hand, "now don't take any more jumps and put you seatbelts on, I want to see you again"

They all started laughing, "bye Temari" they all laughed and drove away.

A few hours later a man shouts, "sweet merciful crap! My car!" when he saw his black car. Now who did this car and scream belong to? A very pissed Itachi.

* * *

**Okay like i said this is just a sub for High school Dayz. one of the reasons for my thing is.... HIGH SCHOOL! yes that prison. and since it is so close to Christmas and our WHOLE school has a concert, i have to practice lines, and help with other stuff. not to mention the tests!!! Anyway i'll try update High School Dayz soon!**


End file.
